Battle of the Century
by cuttycat2
Summary: An ancient evil spirit has been awaken and is taking power from the ghost zone to control both worlds. 16 ghosts have awoken from their long sleep to defend everyone. Can Danny help them save the worlds or will everything be destroyed. read to find out.
1. Prolouge

Battle of the century

Prologue

Clockwork floated watching, to him**, **a horrific s_een_. He watched as strong evil power flowed from the ghost zone to earth. It went to a small tomb where an ancient evil pharaoh slept in his tomb. The evil power going into the tomb could only mean one thing though. His spirit had been awakened, and now he was taking energy from the ghost zone to gain strength for himself.

Clockwork turned from the screen showing the flowing energy, and shook his head. The last time this happened was one century ago, and the earth and ghost zone were almost destroyed. He looked over toward a long stairway that lead up to the only ghosts who could save the worlds. They are in a deep sleep until they are needed again and they have been undisturbed for one hundred years until now.

The ghost started toward the stairs, floating up them and going through a long hallway. He kept moving until he came to a large golden arch door, inside slept the ten Guardians. Clockwork in his old man form flew into the room just in time to see lights of rose, yellow, gold, turquoise, blue-green glowing off five of the girls.

Five bodies landed on their feet currently aware of their surroundings. They studied the small room where they were kept during their long rest. "Let me guess," A girl that looked about fourteen said. "Earths in danger and were needed again. I wonder how much has changed now." The girl wore a blue-green dress that went to her knees. She had curly brown eyes with crystal blue eyes.

"Clockwork he's not back is he? We defeated him the last time he can't come back" said a girl with glowing silver hair and bright green eyes. The girl wore a beautifulturquoise dress that went about an inch above her knees. Clockwork now in his infant stage, turned toward her and his face turned to a look of sorrow. "I'm sorry to say he is back. He was awakened from his tomb and is drawing strength from here and he is a terrible threat toward Earth." The time master said to the five young teens that stood before him.

"Sooo, we get to go to Earth again and help the people with their problems?" asked a silver eyed white haired teen, she wore a rose colored gorgeous dress that was strapless and went down to her knees. The other four girls and Clockwork stared at the teen. The girl looked away from the other awaken Guardiansand Clockwork.

The girl in the blue-green dress looked at Clockwork and said, "We must go now my friend. Send our sisters to us when they awaken." The girl then turned on the spot and disappeared, creating her own portal taking herself earth. The other four girls looked at each other then followed the other teen and turned where they stood and vanished.

Five teenage ghosts appeared in the town of Amity Park. They looked around; they could sense the evil energy flowing to this world. Katrina, Katie or Kat to her friends, looked around trying to use her powers of courage to sense the strongest source of good ghost energy. Katie was the strong, bossy, bad tempered leader of the Guardians. She was almost fearless and is very courageous. But that might be why when she died she became the Guardian of Courage. The blue-green dress she wears is the dress she wore in death that happened so long ago.

Rosaline or Rose as her friends call her is the Guardian of Love. She's sweet, caring, and will do anything for her sister Guardians. Although Katrina, her sister, says that she is the most annoying thing creature on this world, Katrina and Rose care about each other deeply. Rose is one of the only two people who Katrina lets call her by her full name. Her rose dress is used to show her strength over love.

Hope, as her name says is the Guardian of Hope. She's mentally strong, hopeful, and peaceful but will defend her friends if they are threatened. She helps the group keep together through the hard times. The dress she wears is a light yellow color because she feels yellow is the color of hope. Her silver eyes and hair are also symbolic to her.

Lillian or Lilly is the Guardian of Light. Lilly is very quiet, kind, and keeps mostly to herself. She really only talks to Hope who is her twin sister. She is a simple ghost; she has silver eyes and silver hair with streaks of blond. She wears a beautiful golden dress that goes a little bit past her knees.

Caroline is the Guardian of Friendship. She's talkative, loud, and can be very annoying; but she's a true friend and can keep friendships together. The one who gets on Katrina's nerves the most; she wears a turquoise dress because as she says she brings out her light blue-green eyes.

"Alright, let's split up and try to find the most powerful halfa of this time." said Katrina looking at the four other ghosts. Rosaline's eyes lit up after that sentence. "So can we go use our powers on the world? I want to help people that are in denial." Rosaline said floating around her sister. Katrina gave her sister a death glare.

"I take that as a no. Well, by sis." Rosaline said as she used her powers to sense love and vanished. Katrina stared at the spot her sister had just stood in. "Alright get going." she said to the three others. They turned and disappeared on the spot.

Katrina stood in the middle of a disserted road. She lowered her head, closed her eyes, and started using her powers to sense the strongest ghost of the current time. She stood their for a few minuets and then opened her eyes. She lifted her head to the blowing wind and her light blue eyes were now glowing a deep green. Katrina blinked and then vanished to find the halfa that was needed to help save the world.


	2. Chapter 1: Love and Ghost Problems

Battle of the Century

Battle of the Century

Chapter 1: Love and Ghost Problems

Sixteen-year-old Danny Fenton sat on the front steps of his house in Amity Park. He looked down the street and sighed. Why was he cursed with being such an idiot? He never meant to say it, it was an accident. Danny thought back two days ago when it happened.

Flashback

Danny walked hand in hand with his girlfriend Samantha "Sam" Manson. Laughing the young couple walked toward Casper High. "Hey Danny, can I ask you a question?" Sam asked looking at her boyfriends ice blue eyes. "Sure Sam. Talk away." H replied smiling.

"Danny what do you think of our relationship?" she asked now taking an interest in the tulips beside the sidewalk. He looked at her with a questioning look and asked, "What do you mean?" She lifted her head up so she could look in his eyes. "Danny, I mean do you love me?" Her lip trembled as the last four words came out of her mouth.

"I don't know. I really like you but I don't think its love." he said after awhile. Sam turned her head away from him but not before Danny could get a glimpse of tears forming in her eyes. "Sam?" he asked looking at her. Sam now had her back to him and was ignoring him. "I'm sorry Danny this isn't going to work. You see I'm moving away from Amity Park and the only way for me to be able to stay is if I could give them a good reason. And sadly I don't think a long distance relationship is going to work." Sam said turning to face him once more. She had a tear running down her face and by the expressions on her face you could tell she didn't want this.

"Sam I might not love you, but I still really like you. You have to stay, how am I going to fight ghosts with just Tucker? I mean he's good just very clumsy when he's holding the thermos. Just look at how many times he released all the ghosts I caught." Danny said taking her hand in his. His ice blue eyes looked into her violet ones. "Danny they only will stay if I have a very good reason. They have really warmed up to me being with you, but they found some rich kid they think is almost just like me and they want us to just be friends. I don't think they'll stay unless we really care about each other and it's obvious you don't feel the same way. So I guess this is the end." Sam said turning to walk away.

Danny quickly caught her arm and held it so she couldn't leave. "Sam, I don't want to lose you I mean you're not the prettiest girl, but I really care about you." Danny said without actually thinking. Sam gasped and let more tears fall from her now tear filled eyes. "Fine I was going to be just friends with you but if that's how you feel then good bye Danny Fenton." The girls with tears now streaming down her face screamed, ripping her arm out of his hands and running into the school.

Danny stood their in the same spot, stunned at just what happened. The whole school stood still looking at the teen. The Casper High cheerleaders got up from their circle in front of the school, and were immediately circled around him. "Danny I'm sorry about the break up is their anything I can do?" one asked as she tried to push herself closer to him. Danny sighed and pushed his way out of the cheerleaders circle. This happened every time. This was the third time they broke up, and every time after all the girls were after him.

End Flashback

Since everyone found out he was Danny Phantom and he became the schools star basketball player he had become the schools most wanted hottie. From all of his ghost fights he had gained a lot of muscle but not too much. After so much time of ignoring him Paulina was suddenly trying to act like his best friend to try and get with him.

Tucker was still a techno geek, but he had become the fastest runner in the school. He had become fast from all the running he did in the mornings with Sam. He even had slight muscles now to from working out with Danny. During sophomore year he had gotten up the courage to ask out Valerie out, she said yes, and now their known as the black and red hunters. He's thinking about going out for basketball in their senior year.

Sam was still goth and still helps Danny with his ghost fights. During sophomore year her mom made her sign up for cheerleading, and even though she won't admit it, she likes being co-captain of the squad. She still is in love with Danny and they have been going out since the Disasteroid, but have broken up over small things three times.

Valerie is now part of the group, and doesn't hunt Danny anymore. She's going out with Tucker, and since he was able to see the equipment that Vlad gave her, he made his own equipment. He even modifies Valerie's once a week. Tucker and Valerie were voted the schools favorite couple, Danny and Sam were the number one unwanted couple. Valerie's father was able to make his way back up in his job and is back were he was before what happened with Danny. Even though she has more money now she chose to stay with Danny, Sam, and Tucker instead of going back to her old friends. Sam and Valerie are good friends now, but still argue a lot.

Jazz is now in the best college in the country, studying psychology and all about ghosts so she can help Danny when she visits. She's engaged to a really nice guy she meet in college, named Sean Thomas. Her parents were very exceptive of Sean and treat him like one of the family. Sean comes to visit with Jazz every once in awhile and helps with ghosts when he's their.

Danny lifted his head and was brought out of his thoughts by his best friends coming up to his house with Valerie b his side. "Hey Danny. Ready to go?" Tucker asked looking up at his best friend that sat on the front steps of his house. "Yeah, let's go. Bye I'm going." said Danny yelling the last part toward his house as he walked down the steps.

Danny, Tucker, and Valerie walked toward Casper High in silence. Tucker and Valerie watched Danny the whole way their and both had worried looks on their faces. The couple started their own mini conversation by whispering in each others ears. While talking they kept looking over at Danny. It was clear by the look on his face that he was still cut up from the latest breakup.

When they got to the school its was the same as usual a group of cheerleaders kept trying to get to Danny, kids on the school newspaper were trying to take Danny's picture, and then Danny turned intangible and walked into the school. Danny turned visible and walked toward his locker. When he got their, he entered his combination and took out his college algebra book. He closed the locker and turned to go to his class.

Half way to his class his ghost sense picked up a ghost in the area. He quickly dropped his book and turned into his ghost half. He studied the empty hallway, looking for any ghosts. He floated through the school hallways and was about to turned back to his human half but stopped when he saw a figure appear at the end of the hallway.

As he got closer he could see better that it was a young female ghost in a blue-green dress. "Um, I don't know who you are, but this is how it works. We fight; you go in the thermos, then back in the ghost zone." Danny said looking at the ghost. The ghost turned and looked him in the face. Like his own eyes hers were green and she had silver flowing hair. Her face showed no expression even when she said, "I shall not fight you young halfa, I am here for you. An ancient evil has been released and we need as much help as we can get." Danny stared at her then said, "How do you know I'm a halfa and why should I care if theirs an ancient evil that's on the loose? I'm done fighting all of your big problems." The ghost floated closer to him and looked him in the eye. "Maybe I should explain better. My name is Katrina; I'm the Guardian of Courage. Before our death my sister guardians, elemental guardians, and I were the best of friends. We explored our young world together, we discovered our powers together, and even became halfas together." The ghost named Katrina said.

"Wait a minute what do you mean by powers and you were a halfa?" Danny asked the young ghost. Katrina smiled, nodded, and said, "We were all witches; our powers were based on elements and inspirational power. All together their were seventeen of us, none of us are really quite sure how we got our ghost powers, but it became the best thing that ever happened to us. Seven of us had elemental powers that combined with their ghost powers when they became halfas. The rest of us gained powers that would let us help and inspirer the other seven. The ten elements are Earth, Water, Air, Life, and Death. The rest of our powers let us help them. Our powers were Courage, Love, Light, Hope, Friendship, Kindness, Purity, Intelligence, Spirit, and Patience.

We used our powers to protect our young world until that sad day. One day while fighting some ghost sixteen of us were killed and we became Guardians of the ghost zone, since we had become the strongest. Our friend who could control death was the only survivor. Maria died of a natural death and was reborn. But right now we need you to help us save both worlds. Will you halfa?" Katrina said her eyes tearing as she retold her friends and her own death. Danny looked at the young ghost with a saddened look. He looked into her eyes that were now bright blue and filling up with tears from the memory, and said, "I'll help you alright." Danny sighed, turned around, and changed back into Danny Fenton. "I need to get to class now. Go to Fenton Works and explain what's going on to my parents. Be careful, my parents are ghost hunters and if you don't explain everything quickly they will attack." Danny said walking down the hallway.

"I'm sorry my friend, but there are more halfas in the world for us to find and band together." With those words said Katrina turned and disappeared from Casper High.

So now we know a little bit of the Guardians story. I wonder where Katrina is going to go. Well i mean i know, but you guys have to continue reading to find out. Oh yea can you guys please review, i mean the button is right their. Well til the next chapter.


End file.
